Querido Amigo
by DANIELA123
Summary: Charlie escribe una nueva carta a su amigo, explicándole lo que se siente, revivir las imágenes una y otra vez en su mente. ¡Basada en Hechos Reales! , [Rating K, por mención de abuso sexual]


The Perks of Being a Wallflower No me pertenece; todo es creación de Stephen Chbosky ... yo solo aprovecho de esta obra para escribir lo que pienso. Y disfruto escribiendo.

Antes de empezar quiero agradecerte por leer esta carta, va dedicada a ti, porque se que escuchas y comprendes. y quiero decirte que esta carta es muy importante para mí, porque se lo que siente Charlie. Y no me he podido sentir tan identificada con un libro como me he sentido con Las Ventajas de ser Invisible. Me identifico con Charlie ... no voy a decirte más, hasta el final de esta carta, espero la leas.

Querido Amigo:

Es difícil entender cuan compleja es la mente humana, y como nos juega a favor o en contra.

Te recuerdo que hace poco salí del hospital, mis padres se enteraron de lo que pasó con Tía Helen, Mis amigos Sam y Patrick volvieron para pasar algunos meses juntos y yo… mmm, bueno he estado mejorando cada día, ya no la veo tan seguido en mi mente, pero es difícil porque sé que todavía me persigue y sigue ahí.

En aquellos días de lluvia, me siento y veo por la ventana, como las personas hacen de su rutinaria vida; algunas veces recuerdo todo, y me pongo mal, no tanto como para volver al hospital, pero sin embargo es duro sentarme en el frio piso de mi habitación y llorar hasta que se detenga. He aprendido que todo es una rutina; sin embargo hay que aprender a vivir con ello, y aprovecharlo para futuro, sinceramente no sé de qué forma pueda contribuir, pero trato de ser optimista.

Espero no te estés aburriendo con esta carta, pero trato de copiarte con toda mi sinceridad, y necesito hacerlo, porque hoy es uno de esos días en los que no me siento bien.

Quiero contarte que es lo que siento algunas veces, y en esos momentos. Solo quiero despejar mi mente, espero entiendas; intentaré ser breve.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOooOoOoOoOoO

Siento todo mi cuerpo debilitado y no me provoca hacer ninguna de las actividades que realizo normalmente; sin embargo sé que no puedo quedarme todo el día en cama, así que solo me levanto y hago mi día normal.

Perdón si me estoy desviando un poco del punto de esta carta, espero no estés confundido.

Bueno, mi día sigue normal, he decidido leer un poco para despejarme, sin embargo no estoy entendiendo nada del libro al azar que cogí del pequeño librero que mi padre tiene en la sala de estar. Mi mente se desplaza hasta los días de la tía Helen; sé que sufrió mucho, pero yo también sufro, y estoy sufriendo ahora.

Agarro mi cabeza con ambas manos, y espero que todos estos sucesos pasen y me dejen en paz, pero es imposible. QUERIDO AMIGO, ES IMPOSIBLE!

Lo siento por si me alteré un poco, no es mi intención hacerte sentir que he gritado mis palabras a ti. No, no es nada de eso, pero solo quiero que leas y puedas ayudarme. Porque como te dije al principio aunque he avanzado, sigo sintiéndome mal por el pasado y los doctores dicen que es normal, pero debo tener cuidado.

En fin, te seguiré contando como son estos días.

Algunas veces me sigo sintiendo culpable, aunque los demás digan que no, y que necesito tiempo para pensar y perdonar, no se a lo que se refieren exactamente, pero siempre me dicen que le tiempo, así que eso creo que estoy haciendo.

Esto me lleva a hacerme daño a mí mismo, la culpa me atraviesa por todo mi cuerpo y siento que necesito despertar de la pesadilla, he buscado objetos cortos punzantes y trato de reaccionar, pero no puedo. Algunas veces me contengo y lloro. Otras simplemente espero a que todo el dolor pase, pero no funciona, así que vuelvo a mi habitación y escribo, eso me ayuda un poco.

Sabes que veo imágenes de aquellos tiempos, es tan difícil ver y repetirlas constantemente en mi mente, la doctora me ayuda mucho, pero sigue siendo duro... - creo que dejaré hasta aquí este punto.

Solo quiero decirte que trato de seguir adelante con mi vida, a pesar de que todavía tengo los recuerdos tristes de mi pasado; sé que no soy el único que ha sido abusado sexualmente y tiene que luchar con esto por años.

Quiero decirte que estoy optimista sobre el futuro; vivo con mi pasado, pero aunque es difícil, yo soy el único que puede decidir si avanzar o dejar hasta aquí. Yo quiero seguir avanzando, y quiero llegar a hacer grandes cosas. Espero que no pienses que esto es cursi o algo por el estilo, pero solo quería desahogarme un poco. Y hacerte saber que voy a estar bien…

Lo siento, si te incomodé y espero que me aconsejes.

Con amor, Charlie.

 **Muchas gracias por leer.**

 **Yo solo quería desahogarme un poco... quise plasmar mi vida en la Charlie, porque se que esas cosas pasan y son MUY MUY reales, es difícil pero solo nosotros decidimos si avanzar o no, todos merecemos sentirnos infinitos.**

 **Gracias querido lector, gracias a ti querido amigo. si deseas dejar un comentario estaría encantada de leer que piensas.**

 **Con cariño Daniela ...**


End file.
